Raven's Calling
by LadyHood
Summary: Tru Davis has relived days to save people's lives. Now it's Raven's turn! Will her heart guide her through these troubling times, or will she fail? R&R please!
1. Why?

Author's Note: I don't own Tru Calling or Teen Titans. Though sometimes I wish I did, it just won't happen.

Chapter 1: Why?

It was morning on September 10th, a beautiful Friday. Titan's Tower was a hectic as always, Cyborg and Beast Boy arguing over whether to have tofu or real meat for breakfast. Robin entered and sighed, this would take awhile. He sat down on the couch and started to watch a program called 'Tru Calling', and quickly became interested. He became oblivious of everything around him, he didn't hear Cyborg win the argument, Beast Boy cry in defeat or even Starfire entering the room and laughing. All seemed normal. But it indeed wasn't for one member of the Titans, Raven. She hadn't even awakened yet, and she usually was up eariler than the others to meditate. But that caused Robin no concern, who was watching Tru Davis sobbing next to her dead brother.

"Ask me.... Ask me..." Tru whispered, drawing closer to Harrison.

"Help me." He muttered, springing to life for a split second. Tru jumped back, and time rewinded itself. Starfire squeaked, Harrison had indeed freaked her out. Robin finally decided to enter leadership mode, he calmed down Star.

"Breakfast is ready, ya all!" Cyborg called from the table. Beast Boy grumbled and made his way over to the counter once more, making himself tofu eggs. He noticed something different. Why wasn't that kettle whistling as usual? Where was the girl who he wanted to admit feelings to, but couldn't?

"Uhhh.... Does anyone know where Raven is?" Beast Boy asked, looking over to his friends now seated around the table. It was Starfire that spoke up.

"She is not to be disturbed, she had a bad night." Beast Boy shrugged off the matter and poured himself a glass of tofu milk. He grabbed a plate of his eggs and joined his team in eating.

In the Darkness of her room....

Raven jolted awake, surprised. Did she do what she just did? Or was it all a dream? She highly hoped it was the last thought, or it could mean trouble on her part. She shook her head and finally decided to look at the clock situated nearby her bed. It read 11:04AM. She gasped, she should of been up hours ago! She quickly changed into her uniform and rushed through the door. Raven ran into Cyborg who was making his way over to the elevator, most likely going to the garage to work on the T-Car.

"Owww..." Raven said painfully, holding her nose.

"Uhhh... Hi Rae. Looks like you've had a bad night?" Cyborg said, trying to engage his friend in conversation. He looked into those violet eyes, and saw something different. They was duller than usual, and there was black rings around her eyes.

"What do you think?" Raven replied in her monotone voice, walking past Cyborg. She left him standing alone in the middle of the hallway. Cyborg just shook off her intrusion on his schedule and continued toward the elevator. Today was special, as it was one of his new friend's Birthday today. He entered through the electronic doors and pressed the down arrow. 'Time for the T-Car to recieve the new upgrades!' thought Cyborg happily. He began working on the car as soon as the elevator stopped, thinking about what a good day it was going to be. Little did he know it would be one of Raven's worst.

On top of the Tower....

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos.... Azarath Metrion Zinthos..." Raven repeated, meditating in the crispy cool air. It felt good to be outdoors, though there she felt a trace of murder in the air. She opened her eyes, revealing the big busy city of Jump. She let her eyes dawdle around the different buildings, looking over each one with concern. But now wasn't the time, and she continued meditating. Her peace didn't last long as pain shot through her arm. She stopped again and held her arm. It still stung from the shock. What was going on? Pausing a moment to examine her arm the other began to hurt as well. Then it struck her head, hard. She collasped from the sky, holding herself tightly. Before she was knocked unconsious she heard Starfire scream, "RAVEN!!!!"

In the Blackness of nothingness, Somewhere in Anywhere....

Raven looked up at her surroundings. Black it all was, nothing was anything. She tried to feel any surface beneath her but there were none. She looked around in confusion. Walking around the nothingness, Raven heard a noise of a bird calling. Taking a guess Raven sarcasticly thought either Crow or Raven. Of course she was correct.... She turned around to face two birds, each with peculiar eye sets unlike any crow or raven she had ever seen. Blue and green pairs stared at her in silence. Raven stared back. Then the raven cawed and transformed into a human. It was Tru Davis.

"Raven..." Tru whispered, walking over to Raven, her hand outstretched.

"It is I." Raven replied, looking at Tru's pale face. The crow, or should I say, _used_ to be a crow, walked toward them. It was Jack, Tru's opposite.

"Well, we are here. Now let us discuss a situation to you who only you can decide its course." He said, placing his cold hand on her shoulder. Raven shuddered, he didn't seem right somehow.

"And that situation would be?" Raven asked in a professional manner.

"The choice for you whether to give life or death to people." Tru replied calmly, the topic seemed so normal to her. Raven's mouth opened in shock, but she quickly recovered her mouth to its original place.

"Hmmm.... Is there any other choice for thee?" Raven said, backing away from the two.

"No. I'm I afraid there isn't." They both replied together. Raven, for once in her life, felt emotion. Fear.

"And what would happen if I were to choose one over the other?" Raven asked, already knowing the answer.

"We need not answer that. He would hunt you down, I would block your mission not matter what it takes." Tru said, her eyes sparkling. Raven wondered about her dream. Or was it a dream?

"Yesterday was some firsthand experience for you, Raven. It was not a dream." Jack said, cold hardness erupting from behind his words. He seemed kind, yet so cold.

"I choose.... I choose..." Raven began, watching as both sets of eyes stared at her intently. "I choose.... Life." Jack yelled in anger, while Tru cracked out a smile at Raven. Jack disappeared in black smoke into his homeworld, where he did his work at New York.

"Your choice was wise, dear Raven," Tru spoke gently, "And you shall not regret it, though the feeling may be a shock at first." Tru squeezed Raven's shoulder kindly and disappeared as well. Raven looked around, alone once more. Now what? How was she to get back?

Back in the real World....

Starfire held Raven gently in her arms as she flew down the stairwell into Titan's Tower. Star had no clue what to do and didn't want to leave Raven there while she rushed for help, so instead she carried her. Star entered the mainroom and gave a breath of relief when she saw Robin watching 'Tru Calling' once more.

"Robin! Oh Robin! Help! Friend Raven fell from the sky and gave a loud crash sound when she landed! I don't know what to do! Oh, please help!" Star cried, Raven's cloak fluttering as she jolted towards her friend and leader. Robin looked up at the two girls, and his eyes widened in alarm when he saw Raven's face. There was a wide slash going down the right side of her face, blood was flowing freely. Robin quickly arose from his seat and leaded Star to the infirmary. He directed Star to gently put Raven on the bed. She did and almost cried, wondering what was going to happen to her friend, the only person she could tell her personal feelings to without getting an off-the-wall comment back. The question was quickly answered when Raven's eyes flashed open. She immediately felt the pain. She quickly used her powers to heal the cut, the blue coolness of the powers easing her mind. Raven looked at the two who stood beside her with their mouths open.

"Thank you," Raven acknowledged them with appreciation. The two smiled but it quickly faded when Raven stood up. There was a scar left from the impact, but that didn't surprise them.

"What?" She asked. She traveled from their eyes to what they stared at. She looked down at the gems on her hands, they were different! One shone with light, its whiteness sometimes blinding. The other, however, was a deep black with swirling vortexes enbedded into it. Raven knew what they meant, but shared no information to her friends. She got up from the bed and walked away, thinking about Tru and Jack. Had she made the right choice? Was it a mistake she chose the path that Tru did, or was it only for the better? She would find out shortly.

To Be Continued.....

Ness: So how was that for the first chapter?

LadyHood: I thought, while I was writing it, it sounded brilliant.

Ness: I wasn't asking you, I was asking the readers.... But its all good.

LadyHood: Thank you for reading, please review!

Ness: Tru Calling's season premiere is November 4th! Join in the fun!

LadyHood: What she said... :-)


	2. Help me

Chapter 2: Help me.....

Raven sat on her bed, staring at the two different colored jewels attached on her hand piece. She could almost see Tru crying over something. It was disturbing, and she decided to ignore the jewels for the time being. She reached the top of the tower once again, her cape flapping wildly behind her as she stood at the edge. The feeling of murder had become stronger, and it twisted around her heart like a snake. But it made her wonder, as she never had the feeling of sadness when a murder had been comitted. Raven calmed herself, and heard a plop behind her. Turning around she noticed that she had ripped random objects off their spots and thrown them around without even realizing it. She sighed and used her powers to levitate everything back into place. What happened that could make her feel that way?

"Raven... Excuse me for the interuption, but I really need to speak my thoughts out to you." Starfire said slowly, looking at her friend's back in a sort of embarrassed way.

"I don't mind Starfire. I haven't been feeling that great lately, and I would be more than happy to listen to you." Raven replied.

"But I thought you don't like pink happy things? This is glorious! Friend Raven would be happy to listen to me!" Starfire started dancing around the tower, her red hair flying around as she did so. Raven sighed and sat down, crossing her legs. Star stopped and walked over to Raven, concerned. Starfire stood in front of Rae and kneeled down, becoming eye level with her friend. Starfire stared deep into those violet eyes, trying to break the barrier which Raven always held. But her emerald eyes failed her, unable to penetrate her friend. She sat down beside Raven, and gave a deep breath.

"So, what do you wish to speak to me about?" Raven asked, her thoughts drifting.

"Well.... Robin, and you." Starfire muttered. Raven heard and gazed in surprise. She hadn't acted so strange that Star now wished to speak about her?

"Yes...." Raven murmered, as Tru's image came across her eyes. She shrugged her thoughts off and now took full attention on Star.

"Well, I've been having strange feelings about him lately. And he seems to blush when I catch him 'off guard'. What is happening?" Starfire asked, letting out her thoughts.

"You two are in love." Raven replied. Starfire's face turned red, she had never thought about it being that.

"Oh...." Star managed to say. She shook off the speechless moment and changed the subject. "But what of you Raven? You come out here more and you mediate more often as well. You also have been waking up later, and now you have those weird.... shiny things on your hands. Please tell me what is happening." Raven gave Starfire a deep, longing look, but did not reply. Then she whispered, "I am sorry, Star. I cannot." And with that Raven levitated off the cliff and towards the city. Starfire watched her go in agony, she really wished to help Raven if she was in any problems. But she grew cold in the night sky and with regret walked back into the tower.

On the Streets of Jump...

Raven landed softly on the sidewalk, taking a look at the surroundings. Then to her pleasure she noticed her favorite coffee shop, where she could read and think to herself without any interuptions. She entered the shop and stared at the waitress. It was Jenny, her somewhat friend.

"The usual I presume Rae?" Jen asked, swerving around the tables to reach her friend. Raven nodded and took a seat in the back of the room, where she felt at peace. Jen left, and came back a minute later with an expresso, especially made just for Rae. Raven gave Jen a nod, sipped her drink, and soon she became drowned in her thoughts.

Raven jumped back into reality as a large flash erupted across the windows of the cafe. A large crackling boom followed a second later. All the customers jumped back from the noise and gathered in the back, much to Raven's dismay. She quickly got up and ran out into the dark, lamp lit streets. She looked both ways, and saw nothing. She looked up and dodged an object that fell down from the sky. Taking a closer inspection Raven realized, holy cow, it was Cyborg! He seemed to be unconsious, but she could tell he was still alive. Why hadn't she remembered that Cyborg and Beast Boy had gone out for that stupid game marathon thing? Raven told Jen to look after Cyborg, then levitated into the sky. She floated above the buildings, looking for anything. Then a big flash made her turn right, to find Beast Boy fighting some... thing. It was like a white blob, which reminded her of Starfire's almost husband. But this blob knew how to fight. Beast Boy was helpless, anytime he struck the thing with any form of animal, the shock of feeling the electric substance hurt him terribly. He soon was panting. The blob seized its chance and threw a blob that weighed a ton at BB. Beast Boy couldn't manuever around in time, and was hit full force. He plunged backwards and smashed into a brick wall that the people that lived below had been making. Beast Boy cracked his head open and fell unconsiously to the floor. The blob disappeared as it saw Raven fly straight towards it, ready to fire anything that came to mind. Raven stopped and quickly rushed over to Beast Boy. A pool of blood surrounded him, he was certainly dead. A tear fell down her cheek. She did have a feeling for him, though she couldn't express it in anyway. But now she did, as she cried over his limp form.

"Why..." Raven muttered. Then the words of Tru came back to her. "Your choice was wise, Dear Raven. You shall not regret it, though the feeling will be a shock at first." Wondering about those words she turned Beast Boy's head so he faced her. She now knew what Tru had meant. She backed away from his sodden form, and stood, waiting. Then it happened.

"Help me." Beast Boy whispered, his eyes glittering. Raven gasped and took a step back from the nightmare in front of her. Time seemed to fly backwards, then darkness.

Ness: Wasn't that an exciting chapter!

LadyHood: Hmmm.... It was short because I wondered whether or not to continue....

Ness: You killed Beast Boy! How could you.

LadyHood: I felt he would be great as the first victim.

Both: Please Review! Thank you for reading!


	3. Beast Boy's Plea

Chapter 3: Beast Boy's Plea

Raven jolted awake with sudden impact, the past visions flashing around her head. Did Beast Boy really die? She looked at her clock and calender. 11:04AM, Friday, September 10th. The same date as... yesterday. She quickly jumped up and grabbed her cloak from her closet. She then opened the door fast, and smashed into Cyborg, who was whistling some bizarre tune.

"Oww..." Raven repeated.

"Uhhh... Hi Rae. Looks like you've had a bad night?" Cyborg said, ingaging her into conversation which she hadn't allowed before. Raven considered her answer.

"It's been an interesting one. However, I would like to know where you and Beast Boy are going." Raven answered truthfully. Cyborg eyes widened, Raven never wanted to know where BB and he went!

"Uhh.. I'm going to fix my baby (T-Car) up abit then Beast Boy and I are going to take it for a spin." Cyborg muttered. Raven thought about what to say, then decided something simple.

"After fixing the T-Car, do not leave the Tower. For me." She said. Cyborg's eye gave questioning looks. Cyborg sighed. The Game Marathon they were going to participate was a one-of-a-kind deal, it only happened once a month, and this time it was a Special Gamathon. He couldn't afford to miss it, and he was sure BB couldn't either.

"Sorry Rae, can't promise you that." And this time, Cyborg was the one to walk away, leaving Raven standing in the hallway alone. She leaned against the wall for sometime, thinking. This had to be so hard, didn't it? Sighing Raven finally decided to move, walking towards the main room. When she entered, she gave a look of relief, Beast Boy was alive. She now knew she had made the right choice. Beast Boy, speaking of, was yelling out in triumph as he just kicked the boy wonder's butt at some game. Starfire was floating behind Robin, watching the figures jump around the screen. All this technology was fascinating to her. Raven, not wanting to be suspious, slowly walked over to the counter, where her latest book lay. She picked it up and read a paragraph out of it. Then she carefully watched Beast Boy's every move. Not wanting to intrude, she instead telepathicly spoke to him.

"_Beast Boy, I need to speak to you. Meet me on the roof after your next game."_ Then she hastily left the room, Beast Boy staring after her. Was this the opportunity he was waiting for? He smiled, and resumed playing. This time wasn't just for fun though, it was for Raven. After 10 minutes of dodging Robin's dragon attacks, his dinosaur won the game. He stood up, yelled in joy, and rushed out of the room. Robin, still furious, thrust Beast Boy's controller into Starfire's hands. Confused, Star sat down beside him and started pressing the buttons. Had they any clue what was happening with Raven, they definitely didn't show it, as Starfire whipped Robin at his own game. She giggled in glee. Robin turned deep red.

"Robin... I... I.." Starfire stuttered.

"Hmm?" Robin awaited for her to finish the sentence.

"Uh.. Nevermind, for now. I wish to speak with Raven." Starfire jumped up and floated out of the room. Robin began to watch tv again.

Top of the Tower....

Beast Boy reached the top of the stairwell, and peeked out the door. There she was, meditating, chanting her magical words. Her navy blue cloak fluttered with the direction of the wind. He walked carefully, not wishing to break her concentration. He sat down beside her floating form. He waited for a minute before speaking.

"Uhh Raven? You wished to see me?" He opened the door for conversation. Raven opened her eyes, confused. Then she remembered she had actually invited him here and replied, "Indeed I do." Beast Boy stood up, shaking. Raven seemed intimitating to him, though he loved her.

"And what is it about?" Beast Boy asked curiously. He thought he knew what it was, but shock overtook him at her answer.

"About that Game-Marathon. It's supposed to be Special today, yes?" Beast Boy's jaw dropped. Was that what this was all about? He almost felt disappointed, but on the other side, he asked himself, _what did you expect, anyways?_

"Uhhh... Yeah, It is." He answered, slowly recovering from her question.

"And it is Special in what way. Has this happened before?" Raven continued.

"I... don't know. It hasn't happened before. Why?" Beast Boy demanded. Raven sighed. She figured Jack must of set up the Marathon to be "Special", and that the blob thing that attacked BB must of been apart of it. Now it dawned upon her of Tru and Jack's abilities. But then she reminded herself, she had rewinded as well.

"I cannot answer, but you must not leave for that Marathon." Raven ordered. Beast Boy became suddenly very surprised. Why did she care about what he did now?

"We'll see Rae. I'll leave it up to Cy. Now Rae, I wish to admit to you that I do.." He was cut off as another high-pitched voice called for Raven.

"Raven! I need to speak to you!" Starfire exclaimed. Beast Boy mumbled in disappointment. Star just had to ruin his moment to admit his true feelings! Reluctantly he said, "See ya later Rae..." And jumped down the stairwell. Star didn't catch his sad face, and continued speaking.

"Oh Rae, I need to know something. About you and Robin." Starfire let it all out, about catching Robin "off-guard" and how Raven seemed different. And of course, where did she get those jewels? Raven avoided all questions about her quickly, and quickly answered for Robin, "You are in Love Star." A sudden feeling of wrong crossed Raven's heart, and she left Star grasping on those last words. Raven pelted down the stairwell, and raced down the hallways until she made it to the garage. She gave a gasp and looked around. No! She was too late! The boys had just left, she could tell as skid marks lined the concrete floor. Raven guessed Cyborg was in a hurry to get away, as he knew she would stop them at all costs. Raven shook her head in sadness. He had never acted this way to her. Why now? But she knew the answer. Jack. He must be controlling her friend somehow. Knowing that her levitating isn't as fast as the T-Car, she gave a quick look around. Then something caught her eye. A tarp was covering something. Pulling it away, she realized it was the R-Cycle. She gave a quick smile. She didn't know how to operate it, but her powers would.

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos!" Raven murmered, giving the engine life. She hopped on, and raced out into the night.

In The Game Center...

"Oh yeah! I kicked your butt!" Beast Boy laughed, mocking the boy across from him. The young boy wiped a tear away. He was out of the competition. As Beast Boy and Cyborg were highly competitive, they made it into the top twenties. All twenty contenders were going to continue playing when a door opened. 18 of them looked up, the other 2(BB and Cy) mumbling about how they always kicked butt. Raven was at the doorway. She scanned all contenders, making sure the blob wasn't in some kind of form. She saw Cyborg and Beast Boy and levitated them into the air. They immediately knew who she was, who else can summon dark energy such as that?

"You two are going home, now." Raven ordered flatly, dragging them over to the door beside her.

"Pleeeease Raven... Let us stay. I'll win you the prize if you let us." Beast Boy pleaded. Cyborg said the same thing. Out of curiousity Raven asked, "What is the prize?" Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other. They had a feeling they could stay if they answered the question. They both nudged their heads over to a glass container, over some velvet pillow. Raven sadly let them down, and strode over to where the prize was kept. Beast Boy and Cyborg ran back into their spots to continue playing with people from across the world. Raven looked over the pillow and gasped. There lay a silver kitten. It's fur was sleek. It seemed unnatural. It felt her presance and opened it's eyes. They were purple orbs. They gazed into her heart. Noticing her mission, it hissed madly at her, scratching the glass panes which encaged it. Raven knew what it was.

"Azarath, Metrion, Zinth!" Raven never completed her chant as a broad bulky hand swept across her mouth. His grip was strong, she couldn't speak.

"Can't let you ruin Mister J's plans. He forewarned me of you. Now come quietly, Mister J is waiting for you." A harsh voice whispered into her ear. She thrashed about his grip, attempting to weaken him. But it only made the guy hold stronger, it gave him confidence. Raven stopped, she couldn't breathe. He turned around, revealing all the players. They were happily playing, he seemed to be invisible to them. He mocked Raven. She soon became unconsious, as he blocked her air circulation. She fell limp in his arms. He grinned wickedly and strode out of the building, and into a nearby car. He barked orders to the driver, and it rushed away, skid marks covered the road as the car speed into the alleys.

Author's Note:

I am soooo sorry I haven't continued writing this story! I hope this chapter makes up for it.

Ness: You better be sorry...

LadyHood: Hey, watch it!

Ness: Uhh... Right. Please Review!

LadyHood: Thank you for reading!


	4. Where is Friend Raven?

**Chapter 4: Where is Friend Raven?**

"Where is our friends?" Starfire asked, looking about the main room. Robin just sighed.

"Attending a special game-a-thon competition." He replied. He jumped over the couch and landed on the soft cushions.

"But surely our friend Raven would not attend such a thing?" Starfire stated the obvious. Raven had been acting strange lately, even Starfire could notice that. Why was Raven more tired than before? Star recalled her past visit with Raven, and became really concerned. "Perhaps she followed Beast Boy?" At this, Robin turned his head and gazed through his mask at the red head. She did have a point, but it sounded ridiculous. Raven certainly didn't stalk people.

"Beast Boy?" Robin repeated the name. Starfire merely nodded. Realizing she wasn't going to drop the issue, Robin made a decision. "Let's find them Star." Starfire's emerald eyes gleamed in appreciation. Robin led the way to the elevator, which happened to take its time reaching their floor. A beep announced its arrival, and they instantly ran in and pressed the ground floor button.

"I wish to know our friends will be okay..." Starfire whispered. Robin just murmured a reassurance, though he didn't know himself that it was true. Finally the elevator came to a halt and the doors slided open. Starfire gave a gasp at the mess of the tarp where the R-cycle once sat.

"It's gone..." Robin whispered. But why did anyone take it? Surely Raven could fly. 'Maybe she just didn't want to draw attention flying' thought Robin. Starfire, clearly not wanting to waste more time, blasted the garage door open with her eye lasers. She grappled Robin by the arms and pushed off into the night sky.

Back to the Game-A-Thon...

Robin and Starfire floated over Jump City, looking for any clue to where their friends were. Starfire noticed the T-Car and swooped down towards it, the intensity of the air nearly knocking Robin's mask off. She landed softly on the pavement, but forgetting poor Robin, swung him face first into the concrete parking lot.

"Oww...." He mumbled, clutching his nose.

"I am sorry Friend Robin! I forgot you were with me!" Starfire apologized, lifting him on his feet. Once he regained his stature, Robin took a look at the surrounding vehicles. A few yards away sat the R-Cycle, amazingly not stolen for something so "gorgeous" as Star put it. He rushed over and put a hand over the seat. Still warm, which meant not to long ago the rider had disembarked. Robin nodded for Starfire to enter the building, which had many flashing lights coming from the name. He made a mental note never to allow any titan back to the "Renado" again. Coming upon the door he realized it was locked. Robin tugged hard at the handle, but knew it wouldn't budge. Starfire attempted to tug and pulled it out of its hinges. They walked in and gasped.

"Booyah!" Cyborg yelled, his robotic hand raised in victory. The young blonde boy whom was against Cyborg stifled a cry and walked towards the exit, his head bowed in defeat. Robin searched over the contestants and Beast Boy and Cyborg were within them. But alas, no Raven.

"BB, Cyborg, come over here!" Robin ordered, waving his hand in urgent command. Reluctantly, they trudged over, heads drooped as if they did something wrong.

"Where is our Friend Raven?" Starfire asked them as soon as they stopped. Both boys raised their eyebrows.

"That's it?" Beast Boy asked in surprise. Robin narrowed his eyes and nodded.

"She's disappeared, and she was last seen with you two." He reported.

"Well, she asked what the prize was and we pointed the direction to her, and went back to gaming. Surely nothing could be wrong..." Cyborg murmured softly, so only the titans could hear.

"Show us." Robin ordered, and Cyborg led the way through the maze of gamesters.

In a Dark, Unknown Room...

Raven shook her head as she struggled to awaken. Her mind panged in despair and pain as she remembered what happened. The prize was a fake, it was that silvery blob of goo that killed Beast Boy. But how was she to help him? Suddenly, distant bell tolls could be heard. Listening intently, Raven counted eight rings. She was nearby the clock tower, that she was certain. What had occurred at this time? Suddenly, the scene of the café dawned upon her. It would only be 15 minutes until Beast Boy died! She stood up and banged her head against the low ceiling. She cursed silently and looked around. It was some abandoned warehouse, one of thousands within the city.

"So you are alive. I feared that Greg had done more than just a little knock as he called it." A distant voice echoed. The voice was distinctly familiar, but Raven couldn't picture the figure. Then it hit her like a stone.

"Jack." She yelled in hatred. The voice, finally identified, laughed.

"So you do remember... Good. I couldn't have you messing up my plans, could I? Best way to get you out of the way is to get rid of you myself." Jack appeared in the thick dense darkness of the room. Raven held out her right hand, and noticed that the dark gem was glowing, covering over the bright white gem with its power. It attempted resistance, and Raven could feel the battle raging inside her. She let out a short gasp as her legs gave way. Jack gave a chuckle of amusement. "My famous saying, 'Resistance is Futile', is true, Raven. I give you this last chance to join me, serve the ones below as ordered. Tru Davis is only a young woman of no intellect, she has nothing to give you. But I do. I swear it." Raven felt darkness prevailing as she quivered in exhaustion. The clock tower rang again, signaling that 5 minutes had gone by. Half of the white gem had turned purple, the dark was winning the battle. Raven finally understood why it was so, she wasn't fighting back.

"No." Her voice echoed, and she stood up. "NO." She repeated, her dark aura of powers swelling her entire frame. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" And the dark bird was released in a blinding light. A caw issued from the great being of power, heading straight towards Jack. Jack's eyes widened in surprise at the power coming towards him, and looked at Raven in the eye.

"So, Tru has come to help. Darkness isn't easily thrown, my dear, only help could of done that." And he evaporated just before the bird hit. Raven let out a sigh of relief and fell onto her knees. She felt something on her shoulder, and looked up. Sure enough, Tru was there.

"I am proud of you, dear Raven. You must help your friend..." Tru disappeared and a light shown about Raven, healing her. Raven closed her eyes.

Back in the Renado Building...

"This is the prize?" Robin questioned, looking behind the glass at the cat. Beast Boy and Cyborg merely nodded.

"We wanted to win it for Raven." They both said at the same time. Beast Boy turned red in embarrassment.

"It looks like a Zlorgfark." Starfire said, poking the glass in interest. The kitten looked up with unusual purple eyes at the comment. "Uh... Robin?" The boys, however, weren't listening to Star. The kitten grew in size, losing it's shape and sleekness. "Robin!" She yelled louder. That got his attention. He rushed over by her side and watched the 'cat' grow. It soon pressed against the glass with its new form. The glass shattered in all directions and the blob launched towards Beast Boy and Cyborg.

"Look out!" Robin shouted to the pair, just in time. Both Cyborg and Beast Boy swung out of the way as the blob flew passed. BB could faintly hear a sigh of anxious breathing, coming from the blob. They realized that the prize now was after them. It shot two mini blobs of goo at the boys, each taking a direct hit and slamming through the windows. Cyborg used his sonic cannon and escaped the trap, and blasted BB's blob as well. They stood up and faced the blob. Starfire and Robin were nowhere to be seen. The blob bounced upon the road and gained momentum with each stride.

"Oh Boy." Cyborg quoted, before being flung into the sky. Beast Boy took to the air as a raven, cawing for the blob's attention. He lured the blob onto the rooftops, barely missing some of the chimneys. The blob was fast and soon caught up with BB. Beast Boy reverted back to human form and stood in front of some brick wall that the owners of the building were making. The clock tower bell rang, and the blob prepared to strike. It flung a humongous blob at the unprepared Beast Boy. A black vortex revealed in between the two fighters and devoured the blob. The vortex disappeared, and transformed into a big, black, raven. Beast Boy sighed in relief. It cawed loud, its voice heard throughout the large city. Then it disappeared, revealing the Raven the titans knew.

"You are not to harm him. I banish thee to the sixteenth galaxy!" Her voice boomed. The blob almost looked terrified, it was scrunched up in a funny way. "Azarath, Metrion, Zinthos!" A dark ball enclosed the silver blob, and the rooftop shook slightly in restraint. Finally the ball disappeared and Raven collapsed in exhaustion. Beast Boy caught her as she fainted. Starfire suddenly appeared at the edge, holding both a hurt Cyborg and a confused Robin. They ran to their comrades and looked at Raven in both confused but relieved faces. Beast Boy carefully carried Raven in talons as the team flew back to the T-Car and R-Cycle. They got in the car, Robin the R-Cycle, and headed back towards the tower with Raven in their mist.

Author's Note:  
Sorry for the long wait, I've had so many problems with my computer that we had to turn it into Best Buy, who took two weeks to junk it and then I got a new computer. Then I had to wait longer just so I had internet.


	5. Not Again

**Chapter 5: Not again...**

When the titans returned to the tower, they all retained to their original spots, Starfire flew Raven into her room and on the bed before asking more questions about Earth. Beast Boy was awfully quiet that night, even when he beat Cyborg for the first time in months on their favorite racing game. Cyborg was prepared for the whole ordeal about how Beast Boy ruled above all and Tofu for everyone, but was thrown off guard when Beast Boy silently placed the controller on the sofa and left the room.

"Our friend seems sad. Why must that be so?" Starfire questioned the remaining titans, floating above the couch where Robin and Cyborg sat.

" Maybe he's just worried about Rae. After all, she did seem paler than usual, and a lot more tired." Cyborg replied, shrugging his mechanical shoulders. Though he didn't mention it, he recalled what had gone between Raven and himself that morning. She had wanted them to stay away from the Renado, and sure enough, she was right. He would have to ask her about that later.

"Well titans, we better get some sleep. We've had a hard day." Robin said, lifting himself off the couch and heading for the door. Starfire followed his example.

"Right, I'll lock up." Cyborg promised, heading towards the computer system. Robin nodded and left with Starfire.

"Everything will be back to normal tomorrow." Cyborg sighed, reassuring himself with that sentence. He set up the alarm devices and quietly made his way to his room, his thoughts forever running through old times before made into what he was now.

Raven's Dream World...

"Sweet Raven, you can't possibly defeat me, I taught you everything you know!" A dragon, Malchior, sneered.

"You taught me spells... But I just learned a curse." Raven murmured, summoning a white book from her room.

"It won't work this time Raven, I can assure you of that." The glaring red eyes flickered in amusement as Raven chanted the curse. She opened the book and her dark energy stretched out, surrounding the dragon. But sure enough, it didn't force Malchior back in, it just dragged in the clouds around him.

"But how?" Raven asked in surprise as the book she held burned to ash from the dragon's fire breath.

"This isn't going to be like last time Raven. Though I may not need you, you can still amuse me..." Malchior smiled, squeezing Raven harder and ensuring she couldn't escape. She also couldn't draw a breath and soon passed out, darkness surrounding her. Malchior laughed, but felt a sudden pain so treacherous that he loosened his grip and dropped Raven into the sea below.

"You will not harm her again Jack, and you definitely will not plague her with past fears. Be gone from this world!" And a blinding light struck the surface of the dream world, all darkness exterminated and fears drained. A loud cry of rage boomed from the dragon before it vanished from the impact of light. Tru smiled, heard a splash, and quickly it turned into a frown. Tru dropped down head first into the water, the coldness seeping through her skin. Looking about she spotted Raven not far from the surface of Titan's Tower, with a deep pained expression embedded on her face. Tru smiled and pulled Raven to the shoreline, drying instantly once out of the water. Raven gradually woke up, and stared at Tru's beaming face.

"I've watched the show about you before, and you didn't have powers. Where did you receive them?" Raven asked at once. So much for thank you, but it was a good question.

"This reality permits me to have powers that I wish. Comes quite in handy really. I haven't told Harrison about it yet or otherwise he'd want me to bring him along." Tru replied calmly. "Now, you need to wake up Raven. I'll be with you always, but for now, someone needs you." Tru disappeared and left Raven staring at the ocean, its tides barely missing her boots. Raven sighed, and closed her eyes.

The Next Morning...

Raven awoke with a start, and looked at the clock instantly. This time, to her pleasure, it was only 5 in the morning, perfect time for some peace. She slipped on her cloak, pinned it with her raven emblem, and walked through the door using her powers, not wanting the noise from the door to wake anyone up. She cautiously walked through the hallways, suddenly feeling dreadfully alone. She quickened her pace and burst through sliding doors into the main room, where to her surprise a herbal tea sat waiting for her. It steamed, so it had just been made. Also, her latest book was laid beside it. Walking over, she heard faint snoring. She gazed over the couch and saw Beast Boy crunched up, hugging the nearest pillow in a death bind. Raven smirked, he wasn't asleep at all. However, she played along and sat on the edge, tea and book in hand. She sipped loudly, enjoying the warm liquid run through and down her throat. She added a BIG sigh of delight, before pretending to start reading about the magician Kazak. Out of the corner of her eye she watched Beast Boy twitch as if having a nightmare, obviously freaked out about something. She got the hint and slid over to him. On cue he jumped up and gave her a sweet hug, and a kiss on the cheek. Raven dropped her tea in surprise, and heard it crash on the floor. She felt it burn on her legs, but she was too shocked to move. Beast Boy sat up and gave her a reassuring wink before cleaning up the mess himself. The alarm went off, drawing their time alone to a close. Before the door opened, Beast Boy whispered, "I love you Raven..."

"I love you too." She replied, unaware of what she said. Beast Boy purred in delight and turned attention over to the other 3 titans, who were around the criminal computer screen.

"Dr. Light is attempting to steal gold again.. Titans, go!" Robin ordered, running back out the door. The others followed shortly after.

At the Bank...

"You cannot win the speed of light!" Dr. Light taunted Robin, blasting him into a nearby building. Starfire's eyes turned green and she threw a volley of star bolts at the doctor, which he blocked with a light shield. He shot a beam at Starfire, who fell on top of Robin with swirls in her eyes. Beast Boy transformed into a T-Rex and roared viciously. Dr. Light sweat dropped, but then came up with an idea, thanks to Starfire. He thrust tons of light bolts at BB, who was blinded from the intensity rays. Cyborg crashed into Dr. Light from behind, causing the villain to fly forwards. Dr. Light shot at a nearby car, which melted and captured Cyborg. He smiled in victory, not remembering the 5th titan. He approached the bank, bag in hand. A big dark bird blocked his way, cawing loudly. Dr. Light gave a hint of surprise and turned to blast the thing. The raven knew what was coming and melted into the floor.

"Well, Raven, you certainly have gotten better since the last time..." Dr. Light murmured, drawing light bolts in his hands. "But you won't win this time!" A dark aura slashed at him and he tripped. The bird revealed itself again, before fading away back into the girl it is.

"Are you certain of that?" Raven crooned, causing the Dr's anger to flare. He jumped up but was unprepared for the oncoming car surrounded in black aura. She then threw signs and lamp posts at Dr. Light every time he could get up from the last object. After a VERY heavy truck thrown upon him, the doctor fainted. Raven just smiled and went over to help Cyborg. Robin and Starfire went over to Dr. Light, who lay still on the pavement. Beast Boy went over to Raven.

"Nice job Raven! That was a lot better than last ti..." He was cut off by her vicious glare.

"Don't remind me." Was all she said. She destroyed the melted rubble on Cyborg and helped him get up.

"Uh... Raven? Get over here please." Robin said, waving his hand in command. Raven floated over.

"Yes?" She asked, curious.

"Dr. Light... is dead." She gasped. She killed him? She quickly flew over to the now dead Doctor and looked upon his wounds. Nothing could be fatal, but he wasn't breathing. Suddenly...

"Help Me." He whispered, grabbing her cloak.

"Oh no..." Raven replied, before being thrust back in time.

2 hours previously...

Raven awoke sharply, and turned to her alarm clock. It read the same time as last time, 5:00AM. She sighed and climbed out of bed, performing the same routine as last time, grabbing her cloak and pinning it with her raven emblem. Instead of walking through her door she just let it slide open. She knew none will hear it, because only Beast Boy slept nearby and he was in the main room. She floated down the hallways, recalling what had happened. Had she gone overboard with the truck? Most likely, but she didn't want to admit that. She went into the main room and gave a small smile at the herbal tea. So, some of this could be fun, reliving the past. She played along like last time, sitting down on the couch and sipping her tea loudly. And of course, the sigh of delight, before pretending to read about Kazak again. She waited for his whimpering, and it arrived seconds after. She scooted over next time him, where he jumped, gave her a sweet hug, and a kiss on the cheek. This time she didn't drop the tea, and wasn't frozen in shock.

"I love you Beast Boy..." She whispered to him. He blushed in pleasure.

"I love you too." He replied happily. She knew the moment wouldn't last much longer, but she still enjoyed it all the same. The alarm went off and the other titans reappeared.

"Dr. Light is attempting to steal gold again... Titans, Go!" Robin ordered, before going out the door again. The others followed shortly after.

Author's Note:

Dun Dun Dun... A cliffy! Haha, it probably won't matter, the next chapter will probably be up as you finish this chapter. Raven killed Dr. Light! Or did she... I am soooooo sorry I haven't updated in forever, and to the Trebbles fans, here's what happened.

If you remember I promised the next chapter on either Wednesday or Thursday, correct? I was happy to write that last chapter, I was so proud of myself. I was writing the next chapter (#9, the one you haven't seen) saved about half way and stopped, as it was very late. I turned off the computer and went to sleep. Next day came, I turn on the computer, and everything was lost. EVERYTHING. Internet, document files, music I downloaded, Everything. Including that chapter. My Mom said to wait a day, and if nothing happened, turn it into Best Buy with a note to junk it. So nothing happened and we went in the next day to Best Buy and turned it in. 2 weeks later they call and say they junked it, so the next day we get a new laptop for me. But I didn't have internet, and so had to wait forever to send in these chapters. Don't think I've given up on you!!!!


End file.
